The Quidditch Match
by boshrocks
Summary: The boys are arrogant and the girls are annoyed. The girls come up with a way to end the smug smirks and boasts. Read on to find out how. review please
1. End of the Tether

Hermione hated it when the boys had won a quidditch match and got all gloaty and arrogant about it. She had to sit there and listen to them go on and on about the spectacular moves they had pulled on the pitch. It was all so boring. If only there was a way to wipe the smiles off their faces.

Ginny and Pansy were also bored. They were being forced to sit still and listen to Draco rant about how horribly they had been beaten and how they would have won if they had done this and that differently.

"For fuck's sake, Draco! If you think you could have won with those moves then you should have bloody well used them! That way you wouldn't be complaining so much about it." Ginny cracked, and shouted. "Come on Pansy we have better things to do than listen to Draco moaning when he's not in bed with us."

All the girls met in the entrance hall looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Damn Boys!" Hermione yelled.

"What is it about sport that makes them so bloody arrogant?" Pansy asked.

"We don't act like they do after we've won." Alicia said looking at Katie Bell for confirmation. Angelina had left the previous year and Oliver Wood with her.

Katie shook her head and looked annoyed. She and Alicia had just been forced to listen to their boyfriends, Fred and George boast about the amazing game they had just had.

"You know what we should do? We should give them a taste of their own medicine." Ginny piped up.

"How? We sabotage their next game or something?" Pansy said.

"One better. Come on girls lets work a plan."

"Where are we going Ginny?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Somewhere where we can't be overheard. We don't want the boys over hearing us. Where is the one place apart from our dorms where they shouldn't go?"

"The girls bathroom!" they all chorused and hurried off.

A few days later Dumbledore called for silence at dinner.

"Can I have your attention for a moment please? I have some rather interesting news. We are presented with an opportunity to bridge the inter house quidditch gap. To all male quidditch players you are cordially challenged to a quidditch match by an unknown team, who will be revealed to you on the day. All the regular rules apply and the winner gets a new cup. A new tradition is being born at Hogwarts, my friends and I know it will be a hit. The match will take place on the 13th of November. You will have to assemble a team and no female players are allowed. Believe me when I say you will have to train hard and get along with each other to beat this team. Good luck to you all."

The boys failed to notice the winks that were exchanged between the girls.

Over the next few days the girls separated themselves form their male counterparts. They refused to sit with them in lessons and at mealtimes they monopolised the tables on one half of the hall and scared the boys off with death glares if they dared to sit with them. They refused to talk to the boys and any attempts to get them to help with homework blew up in the boys faces. This exile was making the boys very nervous and they couldn't for the life of them remember what they had done to make the girls so mad.

The girls revelled in it however and gave the boys the cold shoulder. They certainly weren't about to tell the boys why they were being so secretive.


	2. Exile

The day of the match was not very sunny but clear and dry with very little wind. Good quidditch conditions.

The boys were apprehensive. They still didn't know who they were facing and they hadn't been able to make a team work well together, since inter house rivalries and testosterone got in the way.

The girls were being even more elusive than they previously were, if that was in any way possible. What's more they rebuked the very idea of their male friends and boyfriends. It was as though the whole female population had suddenly become homosexual.

Harry and Ron were in a torment since they could not get Hermione to even look at them kindly. For one thing, their schoolwork was taking a hit without her to check it before they handed it in.

The teachers also noticed the rift between the sexes and the female staff joined the rest of the female population. At meal times they sat on one side of Dumbledore and they even went so far as to leave a chair empty next to him to distance themselves from them.

Surely the boys could not be as stupid as the girls gave them credit for? Well they were. They made no connection between the new exile and the impending quidditch match. Somehow not one of them had made the connection between the date of the separation and the date the challenge had come. They really were idiots.

That morning the boys got skittish and the girls grinned at each other. Not only were these boys complete fools, but they hadn't been able to get their team working, apparently. A few of the quidditch girls winked at each other and saw the headmaster get up and suggest the team head out to the changing rooms and dismissed the male population to get out to the stands. He then turned and dismissed the male teachers as well. McGonagall rose and went to the girls tables.

"Okay, you have great conditions and the boys really are being silly about inter house partnerships etc. Team, we should get out to the changing room. Madame Hooch has even promised to be a little biased towards you and against them. That should get our message across adequately. And the rest of you remember to flirt. And don't forget our cheers either. Stay here and put your makeup on and come out quickly. Team lets get into the changing rooms for last minute pep talks and tactics." She said as the seven players rose taking the red packages held out by some of the other girls. About twenty other girls also rose taking a folded uniform out from where they had been hiding them under their robes.

"Welcome to a first time ever quidditch organza!" Lee Jordan said into his megaphone. "As you all know the team does not know who they will be facing and this can hardly help their nerves."

"You think?" someone shouted from the crowds stands, where the girls had, yet again, distanced themselves from the opposite sex…who, it must be said, couldn't help noticing that they were all looking a lot prettier than they usually did. Everyone laughed.

The boys team assembled on the pitch and looked around nervously for their opposition. Let me just clarify who exactly has made up this team.

Harry obviously is the seeker and captain, much to Draco Malfoy's displeasure. Draco is also on the team but he is there as a chaser with Dean Thomas and Justin Finch Fletchly. The Weasley twins took their usual post as beaters. And surprisingly Ron was their keeper, but his nerves were so extreme that he would probably be useless.

They looked at each other as they stood there waiting and began to feel a little hopeful; maybe the other team wasn't going to show. They had mocked together a black quidditch robe, it being a neutral colour.

The doors on the other end of the pitch opened, but no one came out. Then figures appeared in bright pink robes. The boys noticed them and noted who they were and were transfixed by them. The girls seemed to be walking in slow motion, a shaft of sunlight catching their hair as it bounced as they walked, their brooms over their shoulders.

Hermione led them, she was there as chaser. Ginny was right behind her as seeker. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell took their usual roles as chasers. The Patil twins swung their beaters bats as they walked. Their keeper was Pansy Parkinson.

And they had cheerleaders.


	3. The Match

Madame Hooch smiled warmly at the girls as they approached. She had longed to do something like this when she was at school and had been training the girls secretly.

"Captains shake hands." She ordered.

Hermione held out her hand and Harry made no movement. His mouth was open in shock and surprise. He hadn't banked on this. They couldn't play against the girls. He would have thought that they would have beaten the girls were it not for the fact that the boys couldn't agree on any tactics and movements. Also the girls looked like they meant business.

Hermione noticed that his hand was shaking when he finally raised it to shake hers. They had made the famous quidditch legend Harry Potter nervous. Round one to the girls.

"Hermione? You're the mystery team?" his voice was shaking too. "W-w-we c-can't play you."

"Why not? Do you think we're pathetically weak, or something?"

He gulped, "Or something."

"Well, good luck. And believe me you are gonna need all the luck in the world, because even Felix Felis Lucky potion isn't going to help you now."

She smirked and motioned her team up into the air. Harry wandered back to his team who were trying to scoff at the opposing team.

"Come on, we can take them. They're only girls." Draco said.

"Yeah but they look serious. They could be tougher than we thought." Ron said looking up at where the girls were in a circle warming up by passing the quaffle between them.

"They have got quite a good team. I didn't even know Hermione could play." Harry said glancing up as Hermione caught the quaffle and passed it on to Pansy in one fluid movement.

"We have to play. We can't forfeit the game. We'd never hear the end of it if we did." Fred said looking up at his girlfriend Alicia as she caught the quaffle from behind and did a few clever tricks of passing it around her body and spinning it on one finger while smirking down at him.

"Ok, we're all good players so we shouldn't have any problem beating them. Lets do this." Harry said trying to keep the 'Shit they're gonna beat us by miles' expression out of his voice and facial features.

The boys mounted their brooms and kicked off.

Within seconds the girls had scored a goal. Ten minutes later the score was 80 to the girls and 10 to the boys. Five minutes later the girls had scored five more times and were having fun playing with the boys as they tried to intercept the quaffle and the Patil twins were having fun sending the bludgers into the boys stomachs (and lower). The chasers seemed to be able to read each others thoughts and the Patil twins seemed to be everywhere at once sending the bludgers around with surprisingly good aims.

The boy's goal had been a complete fluke where George hit the quaffle with his beaters bat, mistaking it for a bludger, as Katie passed it to Hermione, and it had soared straight into the left goal hoop.

The cheerleaders were also doing their jobs and were not only cheering the girls but also distracting the boys with their cheers.

The problem was that the boys were not playing as a team and the girls were just too good for them. It was humiliating how bad they were.

Even Harry.

Ginny was busy putting Harry off as he searched for the snitch to end the game quickly and so minimise their humiliation. At one point she flew over to Pansy and started chatting to her as poor Pansy was feeling a little bored. Harry stared at her in disbelief, she wasn't even searching for the snitch. Ginny suddenly stuck out her hand without looking at the spot and closed her fist. Smiling she retracted her hand and opened the palm.

The golden snitch was resting in her hand. She blew Harry a kiss and then kissed the snitch. Smiling she stuck her tongue out at Harry who's mouth dropped open. Even he couldn't manage a catch like that.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and a shocked Lee Jordan couldn't announce it. Professor McGonagall, standing behind him, rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the megaphone to announce what everyone already knew. The girls erupted into cheers and the boys sat there in complete silence.

The girl's team did a victory round around the stands and then sank to the ground and started dancing. They shared a group hug and started singing the school song.

Slowly, dejectedly the boys followed them down to the ground. Some of them looked like they were going to cry. Harry looked more miserable than Hermione had ever seen him.

The girls broke apart and Hermione motioned the spectators into silence.

"Harry, do you want to know why we set this game up?" silently he nodded and Hermione continued. "After every quidditch match you won you would crow about it. And when the other teams lost they would moan for hours about it. We girls decided to do something about it. We knew you would lose, all along. We spied on your team and knew that the old inter house rivalry would prevent you playing like a real team should. I know for a fact that Draco has been very upset and angered because you were the seeker instead of him. I find it odd that the two of you can fight by each other's sides against Voldy-shorts, but you can't work together on a quidditch team. But I knew it would happen. The Gryffindor quidditch team may be the best in the school and it certainly was last year when Oliver and Angelina were still here, but when you take out the girls and add male counterparts from other houses, it's a catastrophe. We did this to make you remember how important we are, because you were forgetting. We didn't feel appreciated enough by you. We do everything for you. I even check your homework before you hand it in so you won't fail. We had to sit there and listen to your boasts and pretend to be impressed and in awe. You expect us to worship the ground you walk on…and after your performance today I don't see why we should. It's more like you should be worshipping ours. We did it to teach you a lesson and unless you want to stay in exile then I suggest you learn it. I'm sorry to sound harsh but all of us girls have had enough. The way we feel towards you boys is that you aren't worth our time and that we don't need you. And that's not likely to change. It's your choice. The ball is in your court…it's up to you whether you return it to us."

She turned and led the girls off the pitch. At the doors to the changing room she turned and shouted to the girls: "Girls, party on the seventh floor tonight. No boys allowed."


	4. The Boys Fight Back

The thoroughly miserable boys sulked in the common room as the girls clattered down the stairs on the way to their celebration party in the Room of Requirement. Yet again the girls were decked out in their most gorgeous clothes even though the party was strictly women only. Maybe they really were all lesbians now.

Harry and Ron became aware of two shadows pausing before them. Glancing up moodily they saw Ginny and Hermione looking at them with pitying eyes.

"What do you two want now?" Ron asked grumpily. Harry kicked him. The girls both raised an eyebrow at him.

"A touch of civility from you wouldn't go amiss." Hermione snapped while Ginny's eyes flashed and her hand moved to her pocket for her wand. "I hope you've learnt your lesson, boys. Or do we have to carry on punishing you until you understand what we're trying to convey?" Hermione finished, doing her impression of the strict schoolmarm again.

"Yes, miss." Harry replied meekly. In truth he was just humouring her. They _hadn't_ learnt their lesson.

The girls faces relaxed and they left arm in arm. Draco Malfoy slipped in while there was a lull in the stream of female bodies.

Harry let out a roar of frustration once all the girls had left. "Women!"

"I don't think they had the right to punish us like that. We didn't do anything wrong. Who made them queens of the world? We were completely humiliated out there, by girls!" Ron said punching his own hand in an effort to remove some of his own anger.

Harry glared into the fire for a moment, and then he stood up so suddenly it made the boys jump. "What happened to pride? We're men; we shouldn't take this lying down. I say we fight back. The girls are trying to take over this school. Well, I don't think we should let them, do you?"

"You're right, Harry, we should. Who were the two founders everyone remembers? Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two males. They'd be turning in their graves if they knew what was happening in their school." Everyone stared as Draco agreed with Harry.

"What do you propose we do? This is more your line. We plan pranks, but vengeance is more of a Slytherin thing." Lee Jordan said from his seat on the hearthrug, exchanging looks with the Weasley twins.

"Unless we take steps, we're never going to live this down."

"What steps? Are we going to pay them back for this? We'd better be!" Ron growled.

"We are going to crash that party. Twins and Lee; you go down to the kitchens and get the elves to make you a huge chocolate cake. Girls love chocolate. Once it's done levitate it up to the room next to the Room of Requirement. And be careful with it; we don't want our peace offering spoiled. We can modify it in there. This is to be a peace offering with a difference. Harry, Ron and I will go up to the seventh floor and create some havoc from outside the room. Let's give them a good scare, shall we?" Draco smirked and Harry returned it almost perfectly. "Wow, that's the Malfoy smirk, I thought only members of the Malfoy clan could do it."

"You glare at me too much, Draco. I have it memorised. And besides we are family, very distantly."

"Okay. Off you go. We'll wait for you."

The boys separated and when Draco, Harry and Ron got up to the seventh floor the party was in full swing. Man, those girls really knew how to party.

Inside the room Hermione was standing guard over the punch bowl since she had caught Luna trying to slip something into it five times. Exactly what it was she didn't know. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

All of a sudden the torches and candles flickered out as though caught in a large draft. The room was in complete blackness. A few of the girls screamed and clutched on to the person next to them. Then there was a flash of lightning above their heads and a very evil laugh followed by another flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder. More girls screamed this time. The thunder echoed into silence. Then the light came back but the flames were blood red. Simultaneously a scream broke though the air, louder than any of the girls present could produce. This one made the hair stand up on the back of their necks and chilled them to the very marrow of their bones. This time all the girls screamed and clutched onto each other tightly. A few began to cry.

A second or so, although it seemed like more, after the scream echoed into nothingness the candles and torches returned to their usual colour and everything became normal once more. All the girls were quiet. A few swallowed and breathed heavily waiting for their racing hearts to walk off their shock.

A knock at the door made them all jump. Alicia happened to be near the door and opened it to reveal the six boys and an enormous chocolate cake with 'Sorry we were such jerks' written on the top in white icing.

"Um, hi?" Hermione said looking puzzled.

"Look, we're sorry, we were absolute jerks over quidditch. We've talked to the other guys and they're sorry too. This is a peace offering. We've learnt our lesson, and appreciate the wonderful teachers of it even more." Draco flashed them his most charming smile.

"Well, well, chivalry is not dead after all. Put it here. Will you join us? It looks tasty." Ginny said graciously.

They declined and the twins carried it over to the trestle table and laid it carefully next to the bowl of punch and no one saw Fred slip the firework into it. Ron pushed Colin Creevy into the room with his camera. "So we have some proof that we surrendered."

Outside the room the boys pressed their ears to the door waiting for the explosion.

It came. Smoke billowed out from under the door and they heard the girls scream. There were a few clicks and Colin threw himself out of the door making them all fall to the floor. They slammed the door and heard Hermione shout "This means WAR!" The boys sniggered and then the realisation hit them.

Oh dear.

Now they were in very serious trouble.

It only takes a little flame to create a lot of smoke…and unfortunately this was a great deal of fire…and a hell of a lot of smoke.

The boys ran for it.

It had surprised the female population of Hogwarts when the punch bowl had exploded and a second later so did the cake, showering them in sticky punch and even stickier cake. Hermione had been about to cut it and received a face full. She wiped it furiously out of her eyes and mouth before shouting "This means WAR!" She was angrier than they had ever seen her; made even more so by the clicks and flashes which meant photos were being taken. Her breathing intensified and she started to seethe with rage.

"I need an owl! We are going nuclear!" she shouted venomously.

"What do you intend to do?" said Ginny trying to separate her hair which was matted with cake.

"I'm calling in reinforcements! Kaitlyn Goldwyn will soon sort them out. She owes me a favour, and I know she'll be pleased to do it. Come on girls; let's make life a living hell for those imbeciles!"


	5. Reinforcements Arrive

Her eyes gleamed, like the ocean reflecting golden shimmers of sunlight. Her lips glowed as her mouth curled to a beaming grin showing pearly teeth under that radiant smile. Kaitlyn flew lower over the grounds of Hogwarts, admiring how lovely she looked in the unusual November sunshine. Below Hermione arrived in the big double doors leading into this spectacular castle. Kaitlyn waved down to her and began to make her descent slowly, lowering the trunk and large crate gently.

Several faces watched her descent from the windows. All of them admired the way the afternoon sun caught her long curly golden hair and how it warmed her skin. They couldn't help noticing that she looked like Hermione, only more beautiful. And more than one of them were curious as to who she was and what was in the crate, because it rattled.

As soon as she gracefully landed she was engulfed in Hermione's bear hug.

"Nice to see you cousin." Kaitlyn told Hermione's hair, since that was all she could see.

"Thank you for coming, we really need you."

"Mione, are those two prats of best friends of yours getting up your nose again?" Kaitlyn peeled Hermione off and looked at her sternly still holding on to her shoulders.

"Yes, more than usual. In fact all the boys are being absolutely insufferable."

A crowd of girls came out of the doors to see the Special Forces Hermione had recruited and they caught the end of her words. There were several titters of agreement.

"They're boys, enough said. Now don't you worry your pretty little head, you know I always sort everything out. Believe me, those boys will worship the ground you Hogwarts girls walk on once I'm done with 'em." Kaitlyn smirked at them. "Not to worry ladies, I'm here to make it all better."

"You brought Elsie with you, didn't you? I am right in thinking that it is she who is in the crate. I'm surprised she didn't burn it down."

"Flame-proof wood and metal bars inside. Charlie built it for me."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Of course I do, I work with him for a month every year. Charlie Weasley may be my ex boyfriend, but we are still friends. He made me swear off boys forever, but he was nice enough to give me Elsie."

Ginny gasped. "So you're the mysterious Kate the boys used to tease Charlie about."

"Wait, ginger hair, fiery eyes, Charlie's face. You must be his sister Ginny." Kaitlyn shook hands with her and smiled warmly. "Charlie's always talking about you. I feel I know you already."

"What does he say about me?" Ginny looked worried.

"He talks a lot about his family and seems to favour you since he talks about you more than your brothers. That reminds me, three of the boys in question are Weasley's are they not?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes they are. You've got the twins and Ron. And Draco Malfoy is here." Hermione tried not to laugh.

"The infamous Weasley twins don't pose a threat to me. Nor does Mr Malfoy. You see ladies, I have three amazing weapons against boys. One, I have a very sharp brain, I'm great at quick retorts and I'm cleverer than Hermione even. Two, my looks. Boys fall at my feet but I reject them all horribly. I've sworn off men, since Charlie, and favour women. And finally I have a fierce look that once reduced Lucius Malfoy to tears and his son into a cowering heap with a wet patch at his groin. Oh, and Elsie should help get them good and scared of us. They'll all be your slaves when I get through with them."

"Are you sure?" Alicia asked.

Kaitlyn looked at her and gave a small challenging smile. "I believe it's dinner time, which means you get to see how I handle the substandard male population. This should be interesting."

In fact they were early for dinner and as they waited for the males of the species, if that is the right term since they clearly are not of the same species as women, Kaitlyn rearranged her hair with a light flick of the wrist which was much envied by the other girls. When Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George and Lee entered the hall they saw the group of girls but Draco had yet to see Kaitlyn. She saw him however.

"Boys, I happen to hear that you have been very bad. Draco, listen to me when I talk to you, please." Kaitlyn said sharply.

Draco turned and saw her. He paled. "Not you. Anything but you." he whimpered.

One of Kaitlyn's shapely eyebrows rose. The look on her face was not amused. She was actually showing immense self control because she had a burning desire to laugh at what a wimp he was being.

"Draco, are you scared of this girl? That's not like you." Harry said.

"You've not been on the receiving end of her glare." Draco replied tetchily.

"It can't be that bad." George scoffed.

"Oh, George, I have a message for you and your twin from your brother. Through me he sends a present. He was not at all pleased when I read out the letter Hermione sent me. He said he was going to write to your mother about your disrespectful behaviour and your illegal testing of your products on innocent first years. In fact I saw the letter before he sent it, and I believe you will be receiving a howler from her very shortly." Kaitlyn said coolly.

"Which brother sends this gift?"

"Charlie. It came in that crate. I'll show it to you tomorrow." The twins gulped. A present from Charlie meant something dragon related and since the crate shook they suspected it was one. "And Draco I have some news for you. Yesterday I caught your father. He is now cooling his heels in Azkaban. Would you like to join him? I happen to know that what you attempted to do to me a few months ago was very much against the laws set down by my father."

"Your father is a ridiculous old wombat who is not fit to chair the Wizard's Council." Draco snapped. A moment later he clamped his hand over his mouth, realising what he'd done. Her eyes flashed and she smiled, rather like a crocodile would a second before he eats you.

There it was. The excuse she needed. The six boys got the Glare. All of them visibly shrank and Draco wet his pants again. Even Harry, who could stand up to Voldemort with steely courage, now started weeping under the ferocious stare. The twins and Lee clutched each other in an attempt to shield themselves from it and Ron had crawled into the foetal position on the floor and was shaking. Still the glare went on and then she broke it and quirked an eyebrow. At once the six boys yelled in pain as they received the magical wedgie which is far more painful than the normal variety. They fled, hopping, out of the hall. The girls cheered.

"Well I don't doubt you any more. You seem to have a talent for humiliation." Alicia said as she applauded.

"You're right there. Want to know a secret? Charlie never wrote that letter. We sent the howler. It should get here tomorrow and it is addressed to all of the boys. Okay, here's the plan for tomorrow morning. Girls, take up these two tables at breakfast and wait for the fun. Hermione I need you to take me down to the kitchens. I need a word with the house elves. I have a trick that will humiliate them all terribly." Kaitlyn's smile was now full of fun and it slowly turned into an almost Malfoyesque smirk.

"What is it?" Luna asked curiously.

"Laxatives."


	6. The Fight

The next morning she went down to the kitchens and persuaded them to put the laxatives in the pumpkin juice for the tables on the side of the hall where the boys would sit. Smirking she left and the girls eagerly awaited the arrival of the boys.

They trooped in and glared at Kaitlyn who waved to them coquettishly, flashing that dazzling smile. Hermione hid her snigger behind her hand.

They watched expectantly as Ron took a sip of his drink and then looked at it as though it didn't taste right.

"Tastes funny today." He said to Harry.

The others took sips and Seamus commented that maybe the elves used rotten pumpkins. Then Ron began to look slightly ill. He began to feel it too. Harry slowly began to feel ill as well. He looked over towards the girls and saw Hermione and Kaitlyn smirking at them.

"They did something." He realised. "Guys! Don't drink anymore! They tampered with it!"

Ron jumped up and ran from the hall quickly followed by all the boys who had taken a sip of their drinks.

Draco paused as he made a dash for the doors. "You are so dead!" he shouted, pointing at Kaitlyn who merely laughed at him.

When he next saw her he marched straight up to her and started shouting at her. She fought back fiercely. He then slapped her hard for what she had done. Hermione looked outraged and went to see if she was alright. Kaitlyn winked with her head tuned away from Draco. Kaitlyn burst into tears noisily. Hermione thought how brilliant she was; no boy, especially Malfoy, could handle a weeping girl. Also since they were in the entrance hall almost the whole school saw it.

The girls looked furious and Ginny motioned them to restrain themselves, Kaitlyn had it under control.

Draco began to panic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Yes you did!" she wailed.

"I'm really sorry."

"No your not." Her head snapped up. The tip of her wand was sticking into his neck. There wasn't a tear on her face. "Not yet."

"Expeliarmus!" he shouted. Her wand flew off into the crowd and she was blasted off her feet into the girls. Malfoy advanced on her. She stayed on the floor and seemed defeated. "Do you know I kill you right now?"

"No you couldn't." she laughed. "Your father failed to kill me two days ago, you won't succeed."

"But you haven't got your wand."

"Have you forgotten that I attended the Academy of Magic? They teach you wandless magic in first year." Kaitlyn made a sweeping gesture and Draco was thrown across the hall and pinned against the wall ten feet off the ground. Someone shucked her wand back to her and she made Draco spin around with his back still on the wall.

"Okay, I think you've done enough for now." Fred snapped.

Kaitlyn quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. Upside down Draco fell nine feet. He clasped his hands together and started praying as he neared the floor. But she stopped him a foot off the ground and let him fall forwards onto his front. He scrambled up and glared at her.

"You are going down. Expeliarmus!" he shouted again and before she had time to defend herself he was on top of her. Wands were forgotten and they wrestled on the cold stone.

At first she was losing, him being stronger and bigger, but when he began to get confident she fought back with more ferocity than a tiger. This surprised him because she had successfully lulled him into a false sense of security. Around them the girls started cheering her and the boys shouted encouragement to Draco who was now getting the worst of the fight.

Eventually she had him pinned to the floor while she sat on top of him and forced his arms above his head so he couldn't move. She stared into his cold grey eyes which were steely with hate for her and smiled at him warmly. "You can't beat me, Draco, no matter how hard you try." She glanced up and caught Hermione's eye. She winked and Hermione winked back. Time to bring out her secret weapon.

Kaitlyn leant down and kissed Draco. Now Kaitlyn had a kiss which instantly made the receiver develop a lusty crush on her. Be it boy or girl, it never failed. Make the leader fall for you and the rest won't retaliate very much because he won't let them.

She ended the kiss and smirked at him before hopping up and receiving her wand from Katie Bell blew a kiss to Draco, who hadn't moved, and swept out of the hall at the head of the girls.


	7. ABomb Attack

This time Draco had gone too far. He had lured the girls into the great hall and trapped them in there. Then those ostentatious boys had cast spells from the outside to fill the hall with mice, rats, spiders, flies, and wasps. The girls were completely grossed out and the boys laughed at the multitude of shrill screams that were issuing every few seconds from the hall.

Kaitlyn was staring around in indignation. She made to grab a rat that was close to her and wasn't moving and found that her hand went strait though it. They were illusions.

"Girls! Girls! GIRLS!!" she shouted. "They're not real. Look, I'll prove it." she raised her wand above her head and waved it around in a large circle. "Finite Incantatem!"

All the creatures vanished. The girls let out a sigh of relief and got down from the tables.

"This…they've…too far…we are going nuclear!" Hermione spluttered. "What can we do to them?"

"Way ahead of you, cousin. Get ready for it girls, we are going to drop the A-Bomb on those nitwits!" Kaitlyn was seething with fury and she was shaking.

The girls got permission to have a party in the great hall for both of them. Dumbledore and McGonagall insisted on attending and Kaitlyn agreed saying they would enjoy the revenge pranks the girls had in mind.

The boys were cordially invited to a fancy dress party on the evening after a Hogsmede day. The theme was a Gender Bender. In other words the boys had to come as girls and vice versa. The girls made a show of choosing the outfits they were going to wear in the new section of Hogsmede where they had opened a muggle section and sold regular clothes and make up and things.

But Draco and Harry noticed that Kaitlyn, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, the Patil twins, Alicia and Katie weren't there though. If they weren't shopping then where were they?

Where they were was in the great hall setting up for the retribution. They had to make it look like a party but they booby trapped it. Alicia and Katie hung streamers and general party decorations while the others set up the traps and pit falls for the unfortunate boys.

The house elves poured through the doors with bottles of butterbeer and food which the girls were very tempted to nibble at.

The truth was that this wasn't a Gender Bender at all.

Harry and Draco were suspicious of this so they came back from the village early and snuck up to Hermione's dorm when she wasn't there. Once there they selected their outfits from her dresses. Well, Harry did. Draco was rifling through Kaitlyn's trunk trying to find something suitable that would make her angry when she saw him wearing it. Ah there it was. THE dress. The one he had bought her. Back when they had dated it had been her favourite piece of clothing. He was surprised she still had it. Rummaging further in search of her diary, he found instead a little box with all the letters he had ever sent her, the little poesy of blush roses he had given her for their first valentines day together which Kaitlyn had dried so they would last, the necklace he had given her for their second anniversary, the little love notes they used to exchange, and finally the framed photograph of the two of them when they were still a couple and happy together. Before he ruined it.

Harry came over to him and looked at the things in the box. "Did you go out with her? Is that why you hate each other?"

"We dated for over four years. She hates me now because I cheated on her with her best friend at the time. I hate her because she cheated on me…with a girl."

"A girl?"

"Not just any girl. Hermione Granger. Her distant cousin. That's why I've never got on with Hermione. It has nothing to do with her blood, although it was a good excuse."

"Hermione?!"

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Draco said laughing. "Hermione with homosexual tendencies. But it's true."

A footstep was heard outside the room and the boys stared at each other in shock before shoving the box back into the trunk, closing it and diving under Hermione's bed. They were only in the nick of time because Hermione, Kaitlyn and the Patil twins came in, happily expecting the party and the humiliation of the boys.

"I can't wait. The look on their faces are gonna be priceless." Parvati said grinning as she changed into her party salwar suit of blue and green.

"I know. Malfoy especially will hate it. And if he doesn't then I have a few more tricks up my sleeve designed just for him." Kaitlyn said opening her trunk and pulling out her deliciously vibrant red dress. As she did so she realised that the box wasn't where she had left it.

"I'd like to see these. Any excuse to get back at him." Hermione slid into her red dress, it was a different and slightly lighter red version of Kaitlyn's.

"You personally helped me get back at him years ago. But a little more won't hurt." Kaitlyn laughed and then stopped and sniffed the air. The scent of vanilla caught her sharp nose.

It was Draco's hair tonic which had betrayed him. Kaitlyn grabbed the boys by the scruff of the neck and hauled them out. The girls were only half dressed and scrambled to cover themselves.

"Thought you'd get a peep show, boys?" Kaitlyn said angrily. "Get out." the boys fled, fearing for their lives.

When the boys entered the party they realised they had been duped. The girls weren't dressed as boys, whereas they were in various forms of female attire, mostly dresses.

The girls smirked at them and Ginny who had abducted Colin's camera snapped several pictures of them before placing it carefully on the table beside her.

The laugh started as little more than a snicker. Then it ballooned and all the girls were splitting their sides laughing at them. Dumbledore and McGonagall were also trying to save face and were attempting to restrain their own sniggers.

The double doors behind them shut with a bang and they turned and saw that Hermione and Kaitlyn had shut them. They looked almost identical, but Kaitlyn was much taller and a bit prettier than Hermione, who did look ravishing it had to be said. They smirked the same smirk and then moved around them to join the other girls.

Kaitlyn stood at the head of the host and continued to smirk. "Well, well, boys. I must say I wasn't expecting you to be such total idiots. I overestimated you, obviously." She gave them The Glare and they all wimped out completely. "Don't be such drips. Ah well. If you refuse to obey I will simply have to do THIS!" Luna had handed her a bucket of water subtly and now it soaked Draco and Harry. Then she noticed the clothes they were wearing. "Are those mine and Hermione's? Let 'em have it, ladies!"

"Aqua Erupto!" all the girls shouted aiming their wands at a different boy. The boys were soaked in water.

Kaitlyn and Hermione surveyed the dripping schoolboys before them. They shared a look and then pointed their wands high in the air above the boys. "One, two, THREE! Brakium!"

A cloud of white powder, which turned out to be flour, descended from the huge sheet above the boy's heads. Coating them in flour was one thing, but when you add water to flour…it gets gloopy. As did the boys. The flour fastened itself to the boy's skin and clothes, matted itself into their hair and then hardened and caked them.

Ginny picked up the camera again and took some wonderful pictures of the humiliated and now yellowy grey boys. Dumbledore and McGonagall were rolling around in their chairs laughing.

"That'll teach you to mess with girls and cover them with cake!" Hermione said as Kaitlyn slung an arm over her shoulders and Hermione wrapped her arm loosely around Kaitlyn's waist.

"Oh it looks like you might need to clean up a little bit." Ginny said ironically.

Kaitlyn and Hermione looked at her and grinned. They moved towards the tables and the other girls blocked them out of sight for a moment. Luna, Alicia and Katie joined them.

A moment later they appeared each holding a bowl of punch. Parvati and Padma took up cameras and positioned themselves.

"Why don't we help you?" Kaitlyn said with that Glare dumbed down a bit.

One after the other, in quick succession, they chucked the punch over their prospective boys. Kaitlyn on Draco. Hermione on Harry. Ginny on Ron. Alicia on George. Katie on Fred. Luna on Lee.

They stood back and laughed at them. The flour mixture had become even gloopier and was beginning to seep off them and they were now stained red.

Kaitlyn raised her wand again and motioned the girls to stand well back. She then thrust her arm sharply; a beam of red light shot out and some other kind of powder plastered the boys.

Draco started to scratch his neck, then his arm, then all over. The other boys seemed to have also broken out into this epidemic of severe itches, making them look even more like monkeys than they already did.

Kaitlyn smirked again and then she and the other girls took cover. She waved her wand again and then the cake booby trap went off.

As though pelted through a catapult the boys were then assailed from every angle by cake and mashed potato. Many received face-fulls and those at the front had the unpleasantness of being assaulted below the belt, with astonishing aim and extra force it seemed.

Padma and Parvati took more pictures both during this attack and then of the aftermath.

"Welcome to your A-Bomb." Kaitlyn said cheerfully as she emerged. "Oh and Draco I want you to dry clean my dress and Harry you do Hermione's. We want them back."

"At least no one outside school will know." George grumbled.

"Oh that's where you're wrong my friend." Alicia said.

Luna stepped forwards. She had a large notebook in her hands. "You see, my father's doing a special edition for us concerning this affair. From the match through to however this ends. We'll be entertaining the nation. And you'll be on the front cover. Full colour with names." She gave an evil cackle which astonished everyone.


	8. Triple Teamer

Ginny paid the paper owl noncommittally. She scanned the front page. Oh god! Kaitlyn was gonna be mad! Ginny's breathing quickened. Luna glanced over her shoulder, saw the heading and looked shocked.

"The dropped the H-Bomb."

"They can't do this."

"Best not to let Kaitlyn see this."

"Why not Gin?"

"Because she'll lose it! And if she loses it, then we lose this battle."

"What's going on?" Kaitlyn and Hermione appeared at their elbow. Ginny and Luna jumped in surprise.

Kaitlyn saw the paper, gasped and grabbed it from Ginny. "Bastard! Oh he better get ready for a world of pain!"

"Honey, calm down. You can't kill him."

"Hermione, you're in this too. And guess who wrote it? Rita Skeeter!"

Hermione snatched the Daily Prophet from her. The hands on either side of the paper tensed, creasing the page.

"They can't do this!"

Glancing over they saw Draco and Harry smirking at them.

Kaitlyn was seething. Hermione had never seen her look angrier. Then she smiled and that smile was scarier than the Glare when she was in that mood.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as though she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know.

"Follow."

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Alicia and Katie followed Kaitlyn up to Hermione's dorm. Kaitlyn went strait to her trunk and started rummaging.

"What are you looking for?" Luna asked curiously.

"These." Kaitlyn took a briefcase out of the trunk. Opening it revealed various potion bottles and a book of recipes. "Now, I need a hair from Harry's head. Several in fact. Katie, why don't you go get them? Wait, Ron's would be funnier. In fact bring both."

"What are you going to use them for?"

"Recognise this Hermione?" Kaitlyn raised a vial of what looked like-

"Polyjuice Potion. And Ron's hair. Okay so you turn into Ron. What then?"

"As Ron I can get inside their operations, suss out their plans, and slip Malfoy some of this." She raised another vial. The potion was yellow.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she took it.

"A little invention of my own. It's Polyjuice Potion with a difference. Keep the real Ron away and I'll take his place. Then we can watch the fun. I have a potion for every eventuality. Oh yes, I can slip Harry some of this too." She pulled out another vial. This one was clear. "I call this one the Song Inducer. He won't be able to talk, just sing, and in an opera styling as well. Oh Ginny, you keep Ron busy and give him this." Yet another vial came out. It was green. "Be sure not to stand downwind of him."

"A triple teamer."

"It's only the beginning my friend." Kaitlyn and Hermione shared grins.

Katie returned with the hairs and Kaitlyn put them in some labelled vials taking out one of Ron's. Taking the yellow and clear vials and the Polyjuice Potion she handed the green one to Ginny and took the Polyjuice Potion. Before their eyes she turned into Ron and put on his robes.

"Come on, we haven't got long. This potion doesn't last as long as the usual kind."

Ginny took the real Ron out of the hall and two minutes later Kaitlyn appeared as Ron. She sat next to Draco and offered to pour him some more pumpkin juice and then did the same for Harry. Subtly she poured the potions in the glasses.

"What did your pathetic excuse for a sister want?" Draco asked her.

"Oh, just some minor point about how she had heard from Charlie and said he was coming over this holiday to yell at me in person." She made a mental note to write to Charlie and let him know. "So, what are we doing to those pathetic girls next then?" she asked casually.

Draco took a sip of juice and Harry did the same. "We won't do anything until they retaliate and then we'll hit them big."

"What with?"

"Dungbombs in their clothes and a barrage of water balloons."

"That's a little lame isn't it?"

"Fine, we'll give them Operation Twerton." Draco shrugged.

Then Ron walked into the hall looking very annoyed. He brought with him a certain smell, like the last stinking mouldy cheese in the fridge. Harry and Draco looked from the real Ron to Kaitlyn disguised as Ron and then back again. Ron marched up to them and everyone covered their noses and then stared at Kaitlyn who had turned back into herself. She was grinning.

Draco became aware that his hair was getting longer. Harry tried to shout at her but all that came out was a rather flat A note. The stench hung around Ron like a cloud. People were slowly edging away from him.

"Triple teamer!" Kaitlyn said happily as she got up to get back to her own table. "That's what you get for publishing my relationship with Hermione. By the way, tomorrow I'm running the full story of our relationship and what you tried to do to me. Expect lots of hate mail. And expect a lot more pain. This time, Draco, it's personal." Her voice lowered to a threatening growl. "And you know what that means, don't you? I have the power to kill you, and I can be justified. I won't even go to Azkaban for it. They come down heavily on extortion. Especially on your kind."

"The word fear is not in my vocabulary!"

"Maybe not, but it's in your eyes."


	9. Kaitlyn Breaks Down

Draco wasn't happy. Not only had he spent the day as a girl, all the girls were sniggering at him and dropping hints how he looked better as a girl…and that he should consider keeping it.

He was just walking outside with Harry and complaining to him about Kaitlyn and Hermione, with Harry's mouth duck taped shut to prevent him singing, when a large red bird swooped down and grabbed Draco by the shoulders and flew off with him into the forest.

The bird dropped him in a clearing and then landed on the ground opposite him. Kaitlyn stood up.

"I haven't seen you change like that for years. What did you bring me here for?" he asked her in confusion.

"To talk, nothing more. But first. Drink this. Seeing you as a girl is just too weird. This is the antidote." She handed him a purple vial.

"You've changed your tune." He said and forced down the liquid which was very sour and handed back the vial. "I would have thought you would be overjoyed at seeing me as a girl. It's the ultimate humiliation for me."

"No, I'm done playing games. I'm calling a truce. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss you. I miss what we had."

Draco looked surprised and wrong-footed. "What brought all this on?"

"Having to write that article for the Prophet. The true account behind the story of us. Well it made me realise that I never really got over you. You're a hard guy to forget, Draco." She sat on the floor miserably.

"But then why did you help the girls?"

"You know me, girl power forever."

"Ah."

"So now what do we do?"

"About what?"

She looked at him like he was a complete imbecile. "This prank war we're in."

"You want to call it off? I could call a truce." Draco tried not to sound relieved. He was getting sick of losing to the girls.

"I think I should leave."

"Because that's your answer to everything?" Kaitlyn stayed quiet. "That's what you did last time. You ran away from everything. You ran away from me."

"Yes I ran, and you didn't come after me."

"Did you want me to?"

Kaitlyn looked down and nodded. "Yes. Call me a fool but I actually thought you would."

"I didn't know that you wanted me to. I thought you hated me."

"No. I've never hated you."

"Then what about Hermione?"

"I only did it to see if you could feel what I did. I was in so much pain, I couldn't cope with it. Hermione actually came up with the plan. None of it was real. We just made it look like it was."

"I'm sorry I cheated. I know I never said it but I am sincerely sorry. I shouldn't have spoilt what we had."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Ok, I was kinda hoping you would sympathise."

"I'm not going to lie to you Dragon. Yes you did screw it up, and yes you screwed me up."

"You called me dragon. No one calls me that anymore."

"I was always the only one who called you that."

"How did I screw you up? From what I can tell you're the one of us who's doing better for yourself."

"Shows how little you know me. I'm miserable. I have to work 24/7 to stop myself from thinking about you. I went all the way to Romania to put distance between us." She got up and started to pace before him, as if she was still having to put distance between them. "I work as a dragon handler, with Charlie Weasley. Dragons. Bam! I'm back to square one. Dragons. You. Heck! I'm eighteen and I'm in full time work. I should still be at school."

"But you know it all."

"School is more than that. Yes I'm clever, but I never got a prom. I never got a Yule Ball, not one. I don't know what's happened to my friends at the Academy. I missed out on the whole experience. I had to grow up alone. My father doesn't understand me, and I don't understand him. Did you know it's been four years since I've been home? I don't have a home anymore. I've got nowhere to go, no one to turn to. I put on this thing that I'm strong, but I'm not." She sank down on a log and hid her head in her hands. "I'm not. And I can't do this anymore. I can't be near you anymore, know that it's over and that it won't happen again…that we won't happen again. I'm leaving. Being around you…it's too much." A few tears rolled down her arms.

"Where will you go?" Draco hadn't moved.

"I may as well just let Voldemort find me."

"No. Do you know what you're saying? Do you know what he'll do to you? He'll make you a Death Eater! Or he'll kill you. And knowing your history with him he's more likely to do the latter." He paused as realisation hit him. "But you know that, don't you?"

"You were my reason for living Draco. Now that I know it's thoroughly over I don't have that reason anymore. One of the reasons I came here was to see if we could still happen, but we can't."

"Then why did you prank us so horribly?"

"I don't know. To get back at you? To show that I was here for a reason. So they wouldn't send me away, so I could see more of you. Take your pick."

"I'll take that last one." Kaitlyn looked up at him in surprise. He smiled at her.

"Why must you joke about it? That's it, I'm going back to Romania. Take that path it'll get you back to the outskirts of the forest." She rose to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"I wasn't joking, Kate." He spun her around and caught her, pulling her closer.

"Is this really happening?" she whispered.

"You bet your ass it is!" he laughed and then closed the gap between them, pulling her closer into their first kiss in years.


	10. The Second Match

Draco couldn't understand what the hell was up with Kaitlyn. Her behaviour was totally different from what her character was.

"Kaitlyn wouldn't just break down like that. At least the Kaitlyn I knew wouldn't. I don't understand what she's up to. She launches a full scale prank war on us and then she gets cold feet? What's up with that?" he ranted to his team in the library once he had returned from the forest.

"So, let me get this straight…she actually confessed that she's still in love with you?" Ron looked even more confused than usual…if that was even possible.

"Girls…does anyone really understand them?" George said.

"No one but them, it seems." Harry shrugged.

"Mr Potter!" The boys cringed as Madam Pince advanced on them with Hedwig perched on her arm looking almost as annoyed as her carrier. "I do not appreciate owls landing on my precious books. I believe this one belongs to you." Hedwig hopped onto their table. "Oh, and keep the noise down."

"Yes ma'am. So sorry, won't happen again." Harry said with his best 'I'm so innocent' act.

She stalked away again with a small "Hmph!" of irritation.

Harry untied the note on Hedwig's leg and read it aloud. "Boys, you are invited to a friendly quidditch match next weekend against the girls team. Perhaps now you will have had time to bond and make friends and will hopefully have had time to develop some sense of teamwork. We promise to go easy on you and hope that you will not go easy on us, as we suspect you did last time we faced each other. We will play fair and expect you to as well. That means no dirty Slytherin tricks, Draco! Sorry to spoil your, fun but if we are going to play fair we certainly anticipate fair play from you too. As we said before this is to be a FRIENDLY match (we only want to entertain the school and see if you are capable of working as a team) and there will be zero tolerance for unfair or dirty play. We hope you accept. Send Hedwig back with a reply. Hermione, Ginny and Kaitlyn."

"Should we do it?" Fred asked after a little pause.

"I don't see why not. We can work as a team a lot better now." His twin replied as Harry scribbled a 'yes' on a scrap of parchment and sent Hedwig off with it.

"But I say we pick a different captain this time. Sorry Harry."

"No problem Lee. We did get slaughtered last time we played them."

"So who's the new captain gonna be?" Draco asked.

"I think it should be you Draco." Harry said after a moment's thought. "You did bring us together to beat the girls, and you are in charge. I think you should be in charge of the team too. I know you were annoyed when I was picked as the captain last time."

There was a general assent. Draco was staring at the letter and suddenly he gasped as though remembering something.

"What's up?"

"Kaitlyn."

"What about her?"

"Have you not noticed, everything she does is brilliant? She was a child prodigy. And her biggest talent is quidditch. Let me put it this way. If earth was playing a quidditch match against mars, she would be the earth's team captain. Harry, you're amazing at quidditch, but you're nothing compared to her. It doesn't matter what position she plays, because she can play in all of them and all of them unbelievably well. She's been flying since she was three…I should know, I was there. You've never seen anyone as comfortable in the air as she is. She flies far better than Victor Krum. Never have you witnessed such quick reflexes, nor have you seen such artistry in the air, or such skill at handling the broom. She makes Krum look like a beginner. If it was possible she could be a league winning team all by herself."

"No one is that good." Harry protested.

"She is. She was the youngest person ever to signed for the English team. She played with them for two years and they never lost a match. After that she did a year with the Hollyrood Harpies. Both teams have her on their summons list. She is their first choice for replacements and she's called in regularly for the odd match. She has a contract for this years quidditch world cup and then the league afterwards."

"How old was she when she started playing professionally?" Lee asked a little shakily.

"Fourteen. And we have to play against her." Draco's hand shook as he reached for a book.

"Then I suggest we practice." George said also shaking slightly. They were all looking terrified of facing Kaitlyn on the pitch.

The school turned out in style with banners and a very excitable atmosphere on the day. The girls walked out in purple robes. Later they found out that Kaitlyn was refusing to play in the pink robes. The girls had also decided to forgo the cheerleaders. This decision was met with mixed reactions from the males of Hogwarts as they were sad to lose the sight of sexy cheerleaders, but also glad to be rid of the distraction they caused.

The girls team were smiling sweetly; presumably to prove that this wasn't a competition match. But Harry also noticed a distinct gleam in their eyes.

"They're planning something." He realised.

"I don't think Kaitlyn is. She's looking a bit ill, actually. I hope she's ok." Draco was staring at Kaitlyn.

"Captain get a hold of yourself, man. Women weaken the heart. And a captain in love with the rival captain will lose us the match." George said.

"I'm fine. We need to focus. They are very tough, for a bunch of girls, but that's just it, they are girls. We have to work together and stick with our game plan. And remember guys, even though they are…female (I wouldn't quite go as far as calling them ladies), we have to ignore any chivalry that we might have and forget that they are female. Shouldn't be too hard."

The team tittered at his comment and Ron asked him how they could ignore chivalry, to which Draco replied, "Think Slytherin." Before shrugging and walking away from his team to shake hands with Kaitlyn.

"I hope you'll keep your promise and go easy on us. None of us are nearly as good as you."

"That is so true, Dragon. But we keep our promises. So, are we doing this thing?"

"You bet your sweet ass we are!" Draco grinned at her and she returned it before leaping on her Firebolt 500 and led them into the air.

Draco hadn't been exaggerating. She was amazing. It seemed like she was one with her broom. She danced in the air.

The girls soon had the upper hand and scored four goals in quick succession.

But then something happened to them. They got careless. They made mistakes. They gave the quaffle away.

Draco even managed to get a few goals past Kaitlyn.

"What's happened to you?" Draco called flying near Kaitlyn.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling myself today." Draco failed to see her wink at Hermione who was dogging Seamus as he flew towards them with the quaffle.

"Draco catch!" Seamus threw it to him and Draco tried for a shot at the hoops.

Parvati knocked a bludger at Fred and he deflected it towards Kaitlyn.

At the last moment Kaitlyn took her eye off Draco and saw the bludger heading straight for her at top speed.

She had no time to get out of the way. The bludger hit her straight in the chest as Draco's quaffle connected with the side of her head.

Kaitlyn screamed and fell from her broom. The whistle went for time; Ginny had beaten Harry to the snitch, and the teams rushed to where Kaitlyn was lying on the sand unmoving.

"She's not breathing!" Ginny cried.

"And I can't find a pulse!" Hermione screamed feeling desperately for one.

"She's not- is she?" Draco didn't think he could bring himself to say the word 'dead'.

"Well if she is it's your fault!" the Patil twins screamed together.

The girls sank to the ground sobbing. Draco moved in closer and tried to find the pulse he was praying was still there.

"Hang on…I think I've found her pulse!" he said sounding extremely relieved. "Yup it's there, but it's faint.… oh wait…I lost it." he tried to feel again but couldn't find it. he removed his black outer robe and covered her with it.

They stood there for a moment in silence and then turned to leave.

Someone tapped Draco on the shoulder and they stopped and turned back to face the tapper.

It was Kaitlyn.

She stood there smiling gently. "You should know that it'll take more than that to kill me."

"But you're heartbeat… you didn't have one."

"Let's just say, I learnt a new trick. And that's just what you've just had. We planned it. The match, the bludger, the heartbeat. All of it. This was a prank. We wanted to give you the scare of your lives. That's why I took you into the forest, Dragon. I'm not still in love with you. I'm just a brilliant actress."

"So all that stuff you said…"

"Was true. At one point. I said them to make you realise what my life has been like since we broke up. And to get you to care more about me, so this lesson would be all the more poignant."

"And what lesson are we supposed to have learnt?" Draco spat at her.

"It doesn't do to mess with me. This was revenge. All of it was. The pranks, the fight, the newspaper articles. It's me paying you back for years of pain. No one dumps me and gets away with it. No one cheats on me and gets away with it. No one blackmails me and attempts to rape me without paying for it. Also your behaviour to the girls was inexcusable. You don't deserve to be friends with them. You don't deserve even a glance from them. But I think you have learnt your lesson. We've given you a thorough beating. Truce?"

Draco scowled at her for a moment and then laughed. "Truce. Finally. I'm sorry, for everything."

"And we vow to appreciate the girls and treat them with respect." Harry added.

"There you have it. Prank War's over. I've got to head back. The England team wants me back for training before the world cup. I'll send you some season tickets."

"Hold up, before you go, please tell us what was in that crate you brought with you." Ron said quickly.

"Nothing. I didn't bring Elsie with me. Charlie's looking after her. Yes I know it rattled. I put a spell on it to make it seem like there was one in it. It was actually my patronus, which is in the shape of a young."

"Just to frighten us?"

"Naturally."


End file.
